Top Five X-Men Films
Before the mutants of the X-Men move away from FOX and towards their creator Marvel, the team of mutants have one final film up their sleeve in Dark Phoenix. Bringing the iconic Phoenix Saga to the silver screen for the second time, the X-Men are often listed as B-tier heroes in the modern film community. However, looking back on the franchise, they've delivered as many masterful and influential entries of the superhero genre as they have critical duds. In honor of Dark Phoenix, it's time to acknowledge and pay homage to the Astonishing X-Men. 5. X-Men (2000) - dir. by Bryan Singer The first entry of the series, X-Men remains a pinnacle and influential film within the superhero genre. With its sleek, modern production value alongside a mindful script that echoes to the origins of the team, X-Men was the film that introduced the concept of a serious, quality superhero film in a world where it was a genre of camp. Excluding its historic significance, the film still stands on its own with its fantastic ensemble, Singer's slick eye behind the camera, and brief but entertaining action. Best Scene: Police Stand-Off Against Magneto 4. X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - dir. by Bryan Singer Widely seen as a return to form for the franchise, Days of Future Past is not just a return but an improvement on many fronts. The visuals and action setpieces are heavily improved upon thanks to the terrifying Sentinels and the many mutants on display, while the ensemble is as talented as it is large. Jennifer Lawrence and Hugh Jackman both deliver stellar turns as Mystique and Wolverine, while the four actors playing Magneto and Professor Xavier perfectly blend together into two excellent characters. The story is entertaining and thematically strong, juggling ethical and political questions that have become the trademark of the series' strongest entries. Best Scene: Sentinels Attack the Monastery 3. Deadpool (2016) - dir. by Tim Miller By far the most unique and risky film in the franchise, Deadpool trades cosmic level threats and philosophical quandaries for a story full of hilarious banter and a lovingly cruel send-up towards the superhero genre. The film constantly barrages the audiences with one-liner after one-liner, with the screenplay juggling every type of comedy it can into the brisk runtime with flying colors. Ryan Reynolds' boundless charisma and innate control over the titular mercenary allows him to employ every facet of his talent into a powerfully funny and surprisingly touching performance. Best Scene: Holiday Montage 2. X-Men: First Class (2011) - dir. by Matthew Vaughn An unofficial reboot that introduced new characters, new stories, and new themes, X-Men: First Class soars thanks in large part to the effort and talent put into its assembly. The production design, costumes, editing, and score are some of the best the franchise has ever offered, while each character is fleshed out into a distinct and entertaining identity. The core of the film's quality lies in the touching, emotional relationship between its three leads, acted out in perfection by James McAvoy, Jennifer Lawrence, and Michael Fassbender. The quality of filmmaking had never been as high in the franchise before X-Men: First Class, where it neatly juggled the spy thriller, bromance, and political allegory genres with efficiency and entertainment. Best Scene: Frankenstein's Monster Honorable Mentions *''X2'' (2003) - dir. by Bryan Singer *''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (2016) - dir. by Bryan Singer *''The Wolverine'' (2013) - dir. by James Mangold *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (2006) - dir. by Brett Ratner *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) - dir. by Gavin Hood 1. Logan (2017) - dir. by James Mangold Never has genre filmmaking been so powerful, with Logan taking every preconceived notion about both comic book superheroes and western clichés and flipping them on their heads. With Hugh Jackman delivering his best performance of both his tenure as Wolverine and his career in general, the way he projects the soul and bitter, broken psyche of his muse makes it one of the most thrilling, heartbreaking portrayals of the genre. However, the greatest contribution from the film is Dafne Keen's astounding performance as Laura. The way Keen moves is itself an artform, lashing out with fury and animalistic rage only to pull back moments later into a confused, frightened young child. Every aspect also is phenomenal, including Marco Beltrami's score, John Mathieson's camerawork, and the thrilling editing of Michael McCusker and Dirk Westervelt. Best Scene: The Farm Category:Top Five